


Left and Leaving

by sisabet



Series: Vidder's Favorites [29]
Category: due South
Genre: Escapade 2020, Fanworkscon Auction Vid, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, i'm so very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Wait for the year to drown
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Series: Vidder's Favorites [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649998
Comments: 30
Kudos: 44





	Left and Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ride_4ever (Ride_Forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



song is by The Weakerthans

[Download mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-escapade_left-and-leaving.m4v)

[youtube streaming direct link](https://youtu.be/Esqz4xLGYkM)

Content Notes: Very Generalized Hospital/Medical imagery; Gun Violence; Flashing lights/Strobing at 3:24

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was commissioned by ride_4ever as part of the FanworksCon 2019 Auction. This was originally pitched to her as "Post-CotW breakup with hopeful ending" but that is not what the vid... wanted to do? IDEK - I was as surprised as anyone. Thank you to ride for being patient during the process, understanding of where the vid wanted to go, and supporting Fanworks's first auction/year. I saved the finished vid for an Escapade 2020 premiere at her request. 
> 
> I used a lot of outside source for this and I would love to recount exactly what I used except my vidding drive just died a violent death and I don't have access to the sources anymore -- off the top of my head: Impulse; The Firm (TV show); Shattered; The Killing; The Terror; A Simple Plan; Togo; The Parting Glass (I don't know if I used Into the Forest; Case 39; Jigsaw; The Invisible; X Files I Want to Believe; The Butterfly Effect; Fifty Shades of Gray; Tales of the City; Blade: Trinity: Harper's Island; and some movie I KNOW I watched but that I can find no trace of now in IMBD lists so I guess that was in an alternate timeline - anyway I watched ALL of these and had them in the project file but I just can't pinpoint them in the vid and I'm very tired). Huge thanks to marianas for getting Shattered source to me. Thanks also to sweetestdrain, Cherry, Luminosity, what_alchemy, renenet, Cappy and here's luck for support, vid reads, and encouragement. Spiritual thanks to Kat Allison - I get it now.


End file.
